Empat Kesalahanku
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Usagi menangis atas kepergian Makoto yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia tak merelakan Makoto pergi, ia ingin meminta maaf pada Makoto, tapi ia tahu, semuanya sudah terlambat.


_**/"Mako-chan, jangan pergi. Kumohon ..."/**_

_**/"Gomenasai, Usagi-**__**chan**__**, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, uh,"/**_

_**/"Huwaaahh, Mako-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku ..."/**_

_**/"Kau dan yang lainnya semua harus hidup bahagia ya? Aku janji akan meminta pada Kami-sama agar kita bertemu lagi. Sayonara ..."/**_

_**/"Tidak Mako-chan!"/**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Empat Kesalahanku**

**Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi**

**OOC, Usagi-centric, angst-failed, typo(s), and many more ...**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Friendship and Hurt/Comfort**

**A fic for Sailor Moon from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Gomenasai**_, Mako-_**chan**_, tidak bisa menjadi orang yang baik bagimu ..."

Usagi terdiam. Ya, ia masih membisu di kamarnya. Bulir air mata miliknya menetes satu per satu. Sebelumnya Usagi berhasil menahannya, tapi mengingat semua itu adalah kesalahannya.

Maaf. Satu kata namun bermakna selalu keluar dari bibir Usagi. Semua ini adalah kesalahan terbesarnya, keegoisannya.

Minako, Rei dan Ami yang melihat itu berusaha menghibur Usagi, namun sia-sia saja.

"Mako-_**chan**_ ... hiks,"

**Flashback On**

_**"Mako-chan jahat! Kau tega sekali padaku!" bentak Usagi sambil menggebrak meja milik kediaman Kino.**_

_**"Cho-Chotto Usagi-chan, itu semua fitnah! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Nehelenia-senpai itu pemfitnah?" balas Makoto.**_

_**"Kenapa kau kejam sekali padaku? Kenapa?"**_

_**"Itu fitnah, Usagi-chan ..."**_

_**"Kau bohong! Mako-chan bohong!"**_

_**Usagi berlari ke luar rumah kediaman Kino tanpa permisi. Merasa ingin menjelaskannya baik-baik, Makoto pun mengejarnya.**_

_**Tapi, Usagi tak melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencang kearahnya.**_

_**"Usagi-chan! Awas!" seru Makoto sambil mendorong Usagi.**_

_**"Mako-chan!" balas Usagi.**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**"MAKO-CHANNNN!" seru Usagi dengan air mata yang keluar begitu saja dari matanya.**_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian, sirine ambulans terdengar di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara.**_

**.**

**Empat Kesalahanku**

**.**

_**"Ke-Kepalaku sakit ..." rintih Makoto sambil memegang kepalanya.**_

_**"..." Usagi hanya diam tak bergeming.**_

_**"Aku akan pergi sebentar, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya? Soal itu aku minta maaf kalau kau benar-benar menganggap aku menusukmu dari belakang," ujar Makoto.**_

_**"Mako-chan, jangan pergi. Kumohon ..." kini Usagi mulai membuka suaranya.**_

_**"Gomenasai, Usagi-chan, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, uh," rintih Makoto.**_

_**"Huwaaahh, Mako-chan, jangan tinggalkan aku ..." isak Usagi.**_

_**"Kau dan yang lainnya semua harus hidup bahagia ya? Aku janji akan meminta pada Kami-sama agar kita bertemu lagi. Sayonara ..."**_

_**"Tidak Mako-chan!" seru Usagi sambil memeluk badan Makoto yang tak bernyawa.**_

**Flashback Off**

Ia benar-benar bodoh. _**Baka**_. Kenapa ia lebih mempercayai orang yang selalu mengadu dombanya dibanding sahabatnya sendiri?!

"Sudahlah Usagi-_**chan**_, kalau seperti itu, Mako-_**chan**_ juga akan sedih," ujar Ami berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kalian semua tidak mengerti! Ini semua salahku! Salahku, salah terbesar dalam hidupku!" tangis Usagi makin menjadi-jadi seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sudah dua hari sejak kepergian Makoto, Usagi terus merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menangis dari pagi hingga malam. Istirahat pun mungkin hanya dua jam dalam sehari, sisanya? Menangisi perbuatannya.

Ia berharap seandainya waktu dapat diputar kembali, ia akan bersikap baik pada Makoto. Menjadi sahabat yang sangat berarti bagi Makoto.

**.**

**Empat Kesalahanku**

**.**

**Usagi POV**

**Kesalahan pertamaku, adalah ****mengingkari janji persahabatan kami.**

Kami pernah berjanji agar saling mempercayai satu sama lain, bersama dalam suka maupun duka. Tapi aku mengingkari semuanya, saat itu aku tak percaya akan perkataan Mako-_**chan**_. Demi _**Kami-sama**_, apa yang telah aku perbuat?!

**Kesalahan keduaku, adalah ****melukai perasaannya.**

Aku tak sadar kalau ucapanku itu melukai hatinya. Tak sadar itu melukai perasaannya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengungkapkannya, malah ia selalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan aku? Setiap kali ia berbicara kasar padaku tanpa sengaja, pasti aku langsung memarahinya. _**Kami-sama**_, kenapa aku melukai perasaan seorang sahabat yang berhati malaikat seperti dia?! Makhluk macam apa aku ini?!

**Kesalahan ketigaku, adalah ****menganggap dirinya tak berguna.**

Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Maksudnya adalah aku lebih mementingkan diriku sendiri, jauh berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengannya yang senantiasa mementingkanku, walaupun hanya sekedar '_**Ohayo**_', '_**Konnichiwa**_', atau '_**Konbanwa**_', kalau aku mengangguk maka dia akan bertanya lagi dengan pertanyaan '_**O genki desu ka?**_'

Walaupun hanya sesederhana itu, entah mengapa aku mulai merindukannya di sekolah, teman sebangkuku. Bangkunya kosong sejak kepergiannya.

Dan kesalahan keempatku adalah—

Bisakah aku menyalahkan takdir? Bisakah?

—**terlambat menyadari kalau ****dia adalah sosok yang berharga buatku.**

**Normal POV**

Rei, Ami, dan Minako terdiam mendengar ucapan Usagi yang sungguh membuat mereka merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Usagi.

Mereka terkejut, kalau Usagi yang nilainya hampir selalu dibawah rata-rata bisa mengatakan hal yang mengiris hati dan membuka luka dalam.

"Usagi-_**chan**_, _**hontouni gomenasai**_," ucap Minako.

"_**Hontouni gomenasai mo**_," ujar Rei.

"_**Iie**_ Minako-_**chan**_, Rei-_**chan**_ ..." Usagi menatap mereka bertiga sambil tersenyum manis. Namun senyum yang dikeluarkan oleh Usagi bukanlah senyuman paksa, melainkan senyuman tulus.

"Usagi-_**chan**_ ..." Ami hanya bisa terdiam.

"Aku rela melepas Mako-_**chan**_, karena sesungguhnya dia telah berjanji padaku, kalau ia akan minta pada _**Kami-sama**_ agar kami bertemu," ucap Usagi sambil memeluk ketiga sahabatnya.

_**/"Usagi, akhirnya kau bisa melepasku pergi, aku sudah memaafkanku. Arigatou sudah mengisi kehidupanku,"/**_

"Ya, Mako-_**chan**_, _**hontouni**_ ... _**arigatou**_,"

**.**

**Empat Kesalahanku**

**.**

"_**Ohayou gozaimasu**_!" seru Usagi riang sambil memasuki kelasnya.

"_**Ohayou mo**_!" sambut Rei dan Ami hampir bersamaan.

"_**Ohayou**_, Usagi-_**chan**_," sapa Minako ceria sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_**Yeah**_, diri Usagi yang dulu telah kembali," Rei bersorak gembira karena temannya yang satu ini berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"_**Yo**_, _**odango**_," ucap Seiya ketika menaruh tas di bangkunya.

"S-Seiya! Berhenti memanggilku _**odango**_! Hanya Mamo-_**chan**_ yang boleh memanggilku begitu," bentak Usagi sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Seiya langsung mencubit pipi Usagi, membuat Usagi makin marah, "Berhenti!"

"Wah wah, si pembunuh datang dengan tampang tak berdosa," ujar Nehelenia-_**senpai**__._

Semua pasang mata menatap Usagi dan Nehelenia-_**senpai**_, membuat Rei, Ami, dan Minako khawatir akan Usagi.

"Well, memang aku yang menyebabkan kematian Mako-_**chan**_, tapi sebenarnya kaulah yang membunuhnya secara tidak langsung!" seru Usagi lantang.

"Heh, kau ingin memutarbalikkan fakta, huh?" Nehelenia-senpai mulai menunjukkan keangkuhannya.

"Kau tak pernah dengar ya, Nehelenia-_**'senpai'**_," Usagi sengaja menekankan kata '_**senpai**_' di kalimatnya, "Fitnah jauh lebih kejam dibanding pembunuhan, dan kau sudah menfitnah Mako-_**chan**_, bukankah itu kejam? Dasar, makhluk hina sepertimu tak pantas hidup, bahkan kau jauh lebih hina daripada binatang!"

"A-Apa? Seorang Tsukino Usagi berkata pada Nehelenia-_**senpai**_ seperti itu?!"

"Nehelenia-_**senpai**_ kan anak kepala sekolah, lancang sekali dia begitu!"

_**Well**_, sebenarnya tidak ada yang menyukai sifat Nehelenia-_**senpai**_ yang angkuh dan menyebalkan itu, tapi karena mereka takut diadukan ke kepala sekolah, mereka tak berani melawan.

Dan pada hari ini, Tsukino Usagi, berani lancang pada Nehelenia-_**senpai**_, langsung terjadi desas-desus sekian detik kemudian setelah Usagi mengatakan begitu.

Dalam desas-desus tersebut, ada yang terkejut karena Usagi seberani itu, ada yang senang karena akhirnya ada perlawanan melawan anak kepala sekolah, dan ada yang sedih, karena takut kehilangan sosok Usagi jika seandainya Usagi dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Yah, Usagi bukan berani atau apa, melainkan ia harus menerima konsekuensinya atas kepergian Makoto yang disebabkan kepercayaannya pada Nehelenia-_**senpai**_.

"Kalau seandainya aku benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah," Usagi menatap semua teman-temannya, "Pesanku hanya satu, percayailah sahabatmu, karena aku tak mau kalian merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat kehilangan sosok yang amat kucintai,"

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Usagi tentunya akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Usagi tidak membela dirinya, ia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Sampai jumpa di tempat lain, _**minna**_, kalian jangan berani melawan sepertiku, atau kalian juga merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sosok-sosok yang amat kucintai,"

_**/"Kau hebat, Usagi-chan, aku ucapkan selamat. Aku berharap kita akan terus bersama,"/**_

_**OWARI!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
